Capture the Flag
by sapphireleafchan
Summary: A simple game of Capture the Flag turns into a brutal survival game, with every Dex Holder for themselves. Of course, when stranded with one other person, it's impossible to predict what could happen. Mostly it's bad, but sometimes, love can blossom out of thin air. Shippings: Special, Frantic, Oldrival, Commoners, (and possibly Soulsilver) Based on the manga Pokemon Special.
1. Capture the Flag?

**Shippings included should be in the story description. If not, then scroll down to the end of this chapter to find some author's notes.**

**This is my first story on FanFiction, so please enjoy! ^^**

**Capture the Flag**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Pallet Town; 3:00 PM_

"Capture the Flag?" The black-haired boy said with an uneasy tone.

"Yes Red, and it's going to be the ultimate survival game~" The brunette, Blue, immediately pulled out a small list from her leather bag, while the rest of the Dex Holders only stared at her in surprise.

"But how would it be considered a survival game Blue?" Crystal asked meekly. "It's not really a game that lasts long. You just grab the flag, and you win."

"...Crystal, you know Blue." Green muttered, sighing loudly, enough for the energetic brunette to hear him, and she glared upon him.

"I would suggest that she has something up her sleeve in this game." Platinum said politely to her senior.

Blue only grinned brightly, and in her bag, she felt something sharp, like it was spiral-shaped. As she pulled out her yellow padded notebook, she motioned everyone to be silent. Because most of the Dex Holders were somewhat terrified by Blue, especially when she was planning a game, _her _game, they tended to follow her directions and commands.

"The game is simple, in organization, that is. There will be teams of two. If there's 13 Dex Holders in total..." She rubbed her chin with her fingers, in thought. "Then one person will have to be alone!"

The Dex Holders glared at her.

"I can't help that you know~" Blue giggled. "I guess a lucky person will have to be the Lone Wolf!"

All imagined the life of the Lone Wolf, lost in the forest, without anyone to depend on. That wasn't pretty.

"The team who grabs the flag and returns to their base first wins the game. But of course, it isn't going to be that easy. The other teams can attack you all they want. You need to use strategy, or you wouldn't get far at all."

"I have a question!" The ravage Sapphire hollered. "Can we use our Pokémon?"

"You certainly can! But here's a catch, you can only use one!"

The Dex Holders sighed in annoyance.

"So where's it going to be?" Red asked curiously. "There's a bunch of forests in Kanto. Namely, Viridian Forest."

"Well..." Blue started, "don't you think we should go someplace else? In another region?" She then turned to the Johto Dex Holders: Gold, Silver, and Crystal. "What's the largest forest in Johto?"

Gold rubbed his chin in thought. "Wouldn't it be Llex Forest?" Looking over to Crystal and Silver, they both seemed to approve.

"Eh, too small." The brunette then turned in the direction of the Hoenn Dex Holders: Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. "What about the forests in Hoenn?" She asked the trio.

"Mhm, I think the largest forest there is the Petalburg Woods." Ruby answered with his hands in his pockets.

Blue was deep in thought, thinking of which forest to go to. But she had to have some list of choices. "Erm, alright, then how about you guys?" She pointed in the direction of the Sinnoh Dex Holders: Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum.

"Eterna Forest would be the answer." Platinum answered with a polite tone. "From our perspectives, the forest is quite large, and could be suitable for a game like Capture the Flag."

Blue smirked at Platinum, interested in Eterna Forest. "Then we should go there then!"

"Fufu, I've never been to Sinnoh before..." Sapphire muttered.

"Eh, me neither." Crystal said, nodding along with Sapphire. "Won't the Sinnoh Dex Holders have an advantage? Since they've been there before?"

Platinum quickly waved her hands, trying to reassure the blue-haired Dex Holder. "E-Eh, well, the three of us have not been there recently. If I remember correctly, the last time we went, we got lost!"

Diamond and Pearl quickly nodded along with Platinum to support her. "Mhmm, we haven't been there in a while. I doubt we remember what the forest looks like." Pearl said.

"How can I believe you?" Blue asked suspiciously.

"I-I suggest that you would have to find out for yourself, senior Blue!" Platinum replied nervously.

"_Right._" The brunette was clearly showing sarcasm in her voice.

"B-But, please believe us! I promise that we will not be subject to lying."

"As you say so."

"Blue, what's the point of playing this game if there's nothing to win for?" The calm Dex Holder, Green, asked suddenly.

"Hehe, so you do want a little challenge, do you?" Blue smirked at the seemingly bored Gym Leader.

"...That's wasn't my point." Green muttered.

"Well then!" Blue hollered cheerfully. "I guess this will be a penalty game! The losing teams will have to..." She smirked. "...CROSSDRESS!"

The Dex Holders shivered in fear.

"There's no way we are going to crossdress!" Gold retaliated in anger.

"It's my rule Gold!" Blue pouted. "I made up the game!"

"At least make the punishment less demeaning..." Crystal mumbled softly.

"Hmph! That takes away the fun of competition!" The brunette crossed her arms across her chest.

Green once again interrupted her. "How are you sure that we're all going to play your stupid game?"

Blue glared at him menacingly, hoping to intimidate him. But, as she would suspect, he glared back at her, his emerald green eyes intimidating her first. She looked away quickly.

"W-Well Green, if I'm correct, most of the Dex Holders are all scared of me, right?"

He stayed silent.

"So mostly, they would follow my orders! And if they don't, then they'll be in a world of pain."

He couldn't find any words to say to the evil Blue.

"...Annoying woman." He managed to mutter under his breath.

Ruby suddenly brought up a question. "Blue, how are the teams going to be picked?"

"Randomly." Blue replied quickly. "It's more fun that way."

The Dex Holders sighed. But for most of them, at least they might be with someone they like or someone that they can tolerate for more than a day. They crossed their fingers, hoping for the best.

"Hm." Blue heard a sound from the usually silent Green. "At least I have a better chance of not being with you."

Blue immediately grew discouraged. Suddenly, a smirk landed upon her face. "Ah Greenie, you know you want me~!" She ran towards Green, and wrapped her arms around him. The Gym Leader pecked her on the forehead with his fingers, and she let go, grimacing in pain. "Owwie..."

"Then, when may we meet up at Eterna Forest?" Platinum raised up the question.

"Hm..." The brunette was deep in thought. "I'll think of a date. For now, you should check your Pokegear and check any of my calls."

The Dex Holders nodded in agreement.

"Then, we'll all keep in touch, kay?"

~.~.~.~

_Pallet Town; 9:38 PM_

Blue was quite excited for her devious little game that she proposed out of the blue. Of course, she had to plan out the course of the battlefield first. That was her main priority. Impatience took control of her, and she was desperate for a pen and a few pieces of paper. Unfortunately though, her parents were away on a business trip, and as such, she didn't have enough of a quick wit to realize that she didn't have any paper or a writing utensil. Or maybe, she did, she was just too lazy to walk back to her home. It wasn't until she realized that was in Pallet Town that she thought up of a solution.

Green's house.

She was certain that he was at the Gym in Viridian City, since he said that he had a longer post. Also, since Green was a researcher and all, he was bound to have some paper. When it came to organization and preparedness, Green was always ready.

Right, time to execute the plan. Her mission: break through Green's door.

Blue quickly took out a small hook, most likely obtained by the remains of a door hanger, from her leather bag, and positioned it close to the door. This door was your typical door, so they were easy to bypass. But to her surprise, once she broke through the lock, there was a small device hanged onto the door. A password protected one.

_Agh, dang it!_

Blue tried to type in as many combinations as she could for the password, yet it was impossible, since Green never told her. _That jerk, now how can I get in his house?_ She thought to herself.

Her best decision was to break open the door completely. Now, that may ruin the door completely, but, she knew Green, and he couldn't care less. He could always buy a new one.

She stretched her legs, getting ready for her stunt, when she felt a hand tap her shoulder.

"Don't break my door." A calm voice muttered.

Completely surprised, she turned around, recognizing those emerald eyes. "...Green?"

"What are you doing?"

"U-Uhm..." Blue said nervously. "I thought you were at the Gym!"

"My post was over. Now, move. I need to type the password."

As Blue closed her eyes and moved away, she was somewhat curious. "Why did you put a password on your lock?"

"So you can't sneak into my house."

As suspected. But Blue wanted to do something really bad, so she had to act all innocent, to try to get on Green's good side.

"You aren't going to let me in?" She pouted.

"No."

"But, I am in need of paper~" She pretended to cry loudly.

"...Hm." He walked into his house, and kept the door open. Blue pondered on what he was doing, but she caught on quickly.

"Thanks Green." She whispered softly.

~.~.~.~

* * *

**A bit of Oldrival, am I right? ^.^**

**Note, I'm not really sure where Green's house is. So I decided, screw it, it's in Pallet Town. But if you know where he lives in the manga, then feel free to tell me. It's not that big of a deal.**

**Oldrival is one of my favorite shippings in the entire world! I'm sorry, but I feel like I needed to include something with Blue preparing for the competition that was coming. But, I promise that I'll include more shippings as the story progresses, but only if it's liked.**

**Some of the shippings that I'm definitely going to include are: Special, Mangaquest, Frantic, and Commoner. I'll think about whether I will add more shippings.**

**And also, I'm also thinking about adding Lyra, or otherwise known as Soul, to the story. Then, I could include some Soulsilver stuff, am I right? That would be interesting.**

**On another note, how exactly does a game of Capture the Flag turn into a survival game? That's for you to find out later on.**

**Please read and review! I hope to receive some feedback.**


	2. An Interesting Discovery

**Believe it or not, I had some trouble on the second chapter. I didn't know how I could pick up the story, whether to continue with the main plot, or throw in a filler chapter. So, I added both. Kinda.**

**Also, thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. Some of you guys noted that Green lived in his Gym. And that's right. As I said before, it isn't a big deal, but at least I know now. I'll change the first chapter later. Thanks for the info! ^.^**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

~.~.~.~

_Celadon City; 10:51 AM_

_April 7_

All of the female Dex Holders gathered at the Celadon Department Store, and it was one of those usual days where they hung out and befriended each other. With the exception of Blue, who was probably kept busy with preparations for the game, every female Dex Holder seemed to be present.

Each of the Dex Holders was quite different in their own way. For example, compare the polite and elegant Platinum to the rude and foul-mouthed barbarian known as Sapphire. They might be completely different from each other, but in the end, they befriended, working together and exhibiting good cooperation.

At the Celadon Department Store, which was basically a large, five stories tall shopping center, the group wanted to shop for new clothes and stock up on necessities, since it had been a while since they had ever done so.

But unfortunately, Sapphire was acting recklessly, running around the floors and annoying the living life out of people in the elevators. She wasn't a fan of clothes shopping; rather, she'd prefer shopping for supplies, such as Full Restores and Max Repels. Adequate clothing was the least of her concerns.

"Yahoo!" Sapphire was creating uproar on the second floor, where there were various cafes and mini restaurants. People often turned to glare at her, but then continued on with their personal activities.

The other female Dex Holders were forced to follow and monitor her.

"Well..." Crystal said quietly. "I really don't think that we could leave her alone." She then pointed to a nearby café, right in front of them. "How about we grab some lunch?"

Platinum nodded and smiled. "That sounds like a very suitable plan, senior Crystal."

The dark blue haired girl then walked over to Sapphire, aiming for her arms.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sapphire yelled, pouting.

"E-Eh, well senior Sapphire, we are grabbing lunch at the nearby café." She answered nervously. "Would you like to accompany us?"

Sapphire immediately escaped from the clutches of Platinum and ran over to the café. "I'm starved!"

Sometimes, Platinum wondered if she was acting like this on purpose. But in the end, she brushed that thought out of her head, and hurriedly followed her.

Once the female Dex Holders all said their respective orders, they all motioned for one of the small round tables not too far ahead. The table held up to six seats, quite suitable for the moderately large group.

Once they were all seated, Crystal decided to discuss about the game that Blue devised.

"You know, I don't really want to travel to Sinnoh to play one of Blue's dangerous games..." The blue haired girl sighed, with the other Dex Holders agreeing with her.

"M-Maybe it could be really fun if we tried." Yellow said meekly.

"But it's from senior Blue." Platinum replied seriously. "Judging by her previous tricks and plans, this game might get out of control if not kept in observation."

"At least we could use our Pokémon!" Sapphire hollered.

"But it's a simple game of Capture the Flag." Yellow said, with a hint of curiousness in her voice. "How could it get out of control? You just grab the flag, and you win. Or, I might be wrong.."

The other Dex Holders thought about that. A simple game of Capture the Flag couldn't be too hard. The concept of it was quite easy to understand. Even if it was devised by the evil Blue, who often played around with her fellow Dex Holders, the game couldn't have been easier to understand. She didn't toggle around with the rules heavily, surprisingly. What she toggled with the most was the penalties tagged along with it.

"It's the penalties that really get on my nerves!" Sapphire pouted. "I don't want to cross-dress! Not in front of Ruby, he would laugh at me until the day I die!"

"It would be very humiliating to cross-dress in front of my fellow comrades..." Platinum whispered, blushing furiously at the thought of it.

"...Maybe I would want to see Red as a girl..." Yellow muttered very quietly, hoping no one noticed her. But Crystal, who sat next to her, picked up on her sudden words.

"What was that Yellow...?" Crystal turned to Yellow, who immediately burned up. She frantically covered her face with her hands, blushing heavily.

"N-Nothing...!" Yellow pouted, feeling her heart pound loudly in her ears.

Luckily, no one else but Crystal picked up on that.

"At least the teams will be picked at random..." Crystal muttered, sighing in relief. "That means that I'll have a less of a chance to be paired with Gold..."

"You don't like him senior Crystal?" Platinum asked curiously. "I have always thought that you and senior Gold work well together."

"W-Well, it's not like I hate him or anything, I just think that he gets on my nerves a lot. I won't be able to deal with him for long periods of time. I would explode if that were the case."

"I feel that deep down, he really does care for you." She said, hoping to comfort her. Crystal looked down towards the floor, distraught.

"…There's no way he does Platinum." Crystal said gloomly. "He doesn't care about anyone."

"He cares about you!" Platinum said, determined to cheer up the gloomy Crystal.

"Heh. In your dreams." She muttered, managing to curve a smile on her lips.

"But…whatever that evil Blue plans," Sapphire smirked, full of excitement, "I hope it will be fun."

The female Dex Holders reluctantly agreed with her.

After their meals, the group split ways, buying whatever they had needed for the game that was about to come. They just hoped it wouldn't be too bad. But they all knew that this game wouldn't just be a simple game of Capture the Flag. They learned that from none other but Blue herself.

~.~.~.~

_Eterna Forest; 11:42 AM_

_April 7_

While the other female Dex Holders were at the Celadon Department Store, without her knowledge, Blue was touring Eterna Forest. She felt like she had to jot down some information about the area before commencing a competition. Of course, she had to convince Green to let her borrow his Charizard so she could fly to Sinnoh. It took time and persistence, in addition to her excessive annoying behavior, and finally, she succeeded.

It went a little something like this.

~.~.~.~

"Greenie!" Blue lunged towards the Kanto Dex Holder, forcibly embracing him.

"Would you get off of me?!" The Gym Leader yelled angrily, trying to pry her off of him.

"Not if you don't follow my orders!" Her arms tightened around his chest, resting her head onto his shoulders. Annoyed, he desperately wanted her to leave him alone.

"…What do you want?"

"Lemme borrow your Charizard!" Her hand reached for his waist, attempting to grab one of the Poke Balls.

"Why?" He grabbed her wrist, twisting it. She frowned, grimacing in pain as she lightened her embrace.

"So I can go somewhere!" Blue pouted.

"…You want to fly to Sinnoh, right?" The Gym Leader could clearly see through her, quickly realizing her true intentions.

"Please Greenie? I promise I won't annoy you for a month!"

"Don't call me that. And you can't keep that promise; you and I both know that." He sighed loudly.

"U-Uhm!" She wanted to protest, but she couldn't. It was all true. She knew that she wouldn't have been able to ignore Green for a long time, certainly not a month.

"T-Then, if you don't let me borrow your Charizard, then I'll keep annoying you! Until the day you die!" She started laughing quite loudly, purposing trying to draw attention to themselves. The calm Dex Holder was annoyed to death by her, and he knew that she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted.

"Fine. Here." He handed her a single Poke Ball, containing his Charizard, who was resting in its small shelter, waiting to be summoned out.

The brunette smirked. She was the master when it came to negotiating. Or, actually, the master when it came to annoying the living life out of people.

"…Pesky woman." He muttered.

~.~.~.~

While reminiscing of her success, Blue smiled, holding her hand to her chest. She liked Green the way he was. She couldn't have imagined him as anyone else but an emotionless jerk. A cool, kind-hearted, (only when there's an emergency), emotionless jerk, who was also a good friend.

Now, it was time for research. God, she was acting more like Green every day. Did hanging out with him every day affect her? Could be so.

She surveyed the area that she was in, surrounded by the thick trees and bushes. Just like a typical forest, she thought, quietly walking around the grassland. _Lots of trees and bushes. A few trees with berries. Most of the berries found are common. __Some Pokémon found are Murkrow, Budew, and Weedle. Most of the Pokémon are Bug and Grass type. Oh, and there's a mossy rock too. I heard it emits a radiation that causes Eevee to evolve into…Leafeon? _

She quickly got bored of the area. It was like a typical forest, and it looked awfully similar to Kanto's Viridian Forest. It didn't suit her needs for a competitive game like Capture the Flag.

Turning around to find a clear area for her to summon out Charizard, she stood in awe as she saw a dark purple building, surrounded by the trees, creating a deep shadow. Looking at the map that she stole from Green, it was known as the Old Chateau, and it definitely looked like a haunted house.

She remembered Platinum telling her about the Old Chateau, and how it was full of ghostly figures, and, oddly, that there was a room with a television, rumored to be holding a certain Pokémon at night. She claimed that she, Diamond, and Pearl were to only ones who ever entered the Old Chateau.

Blue smirked, grabbing the red flag from the contents of her bag, and began walking towards the haunted building.

"Oh ho ho…" She muttered to herself, smirking. This was going to be an interesting game. She just knew it.

~.~.~.~

* * *

**Well, this chapter contained two parts, so it was quite long. And as I said in the beginning, it wasn't much of an important chapter, but it did include some foreshadowing of what's to come. I'm still thinking of what will happen when the game begins, but, you probably won't find out until later.**

**NOTE: The game starts on April 13th. In the first chapter, the date was April 6th. I will need to edit that into the chapter later.**

**As always, thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Fateful Choices

**Aw, thanks for the reviews everyone. They motivate me to continue with the story.**

**Now, I was in a bit of a predicament when I first thought of this chapter. Like, what would happen? What would make this game so dangerous? Well, I had some ideas, but now, I have the perfect setting. You'll just have to wait to find out for yourself.**

**This chapter will just announce the partner pairs. Next chapter, things will start to pick up. Apparently though, this chapter is quite long itself.**

**Capture the Flag**

**Chapter 3: Fateful Choices**

* * *

_Celadon City; April 13th 7:30 AM_

All of the Dex Holders were gathered at the outskirts of Celadon City, waiting for Blue to arrive, so that they would prepare to depart to the Sinnoh region. It seemed that she was the tardiest of them all, quite surprising, actually. As they all waited for her arrival, the Dex Holders talked amongst themselves.

Each of the Dex Holders had somewhat prepared for the field trip. Many of them brought food, water, and their desired Pokemon. They were also quite curious in what their partners would be. After Blue delayed the announcement of their partners until today, their curiosity built up substantially.

10 minutes later, the Sinnoh Dex Holders suddenly saw a small speck of light in the distance, and the shadow seemed to be one of a floating balloon Pokemon. Of course, the clinging shadow was none other than Blue herself, holding on to her Puriri.

"Hiya!" The brunette hollered cheerfully to her fellow Dex Holders, carefully letting go of Puriri's paw, and landing smoothly on the pavement.

"Damn, what took you so long?" The goggled boy asked impatiently, swinging around his billiard cue.

"Because Gold, I had to make _special_ preparations. I have to be prepared as well, you know?" She pouted, prompting to return her Puriri.

The Dex Holders sighed. Blue was seriously getting on their nerves.

"Anyways..." The brunette smirked as she pulled out a hat from her purse. "It's time that I announce our partners, shall we?"

Many of them were feigning interest and started intently at the leather hat, wondering who they'd probably want to end up with. But of course, everyone had that small feeling of hopelessness, that if fate followed them, they would be with the person who they despised to be with the most. All of the Dex Holders thought of that one person they would hate to be with, and prayed to the sky that they wouldn't be paired up with them.

"Now...I can't keep you waiting any longer, right...?" Blue slowly and carefully pulled out a small folded piece of paper from the leather hat, and tried to draw suspense to the upcoming announcement. She purposely glanced a peek at the slip, smirking quite noticeably, prompting the Dex Holders to be extremely nervous, and started to pray for themselves.

"First off, it's..." She paused to take a quick breath. "...the one and only Gold!"

Gold smirked. "I guess I'm that special, isn't that right?"

"We'll see...hehe." The brunette muttered and giggled silently as she slowly pulled out another slip of paper, and carefully began to unfold it.

"Please, let it be someone else other than me..." Crystal whispered, with desperation in her voice. "If I am with that flirty freak again, I swear..."

"...And..."

The bluenette gulped.

"...Gold's partner will be...the one and only Crystal!"

Crystal swore she saw a devious grin from the Kanto Dex Holder, but she decided to ignore it. If she purposely placed the pair together, then she'll find other ways to take revenge against her.

"Yeah! I'm with Super Serious Gal!" Gold hollered cheerfully, placing his arm around her shoulders. "We're definitely going to win, isn't that right?"

"We definitely won't..." She muttered under her breath. But, unfortunately, Gold was able to pick up on that.

"Aw, Super Serious Gal, don't be down! I promise I'll annoy you as much as possible!" The goggled Dex Holder grinned.

The next thing he knew, he took a painful kick to the shin.

"AGH, DAMN IT CRYSTAL!" He yelled, hopping on his other good leg. "THAT HURT!"

Blue grinned at the pair while she began to pull out another slip of paper. The Dex Holders all grew quiet as her lips turned upward.

"Next up, it's the Johto Dex Holder, Silver!"

Silver nodded silently, awaiting the next call.

As she began to pull out another piece of paper though, she heard frantic footsteps approaching the Dex Holders.

"WAIT! I'M SORRY I'M LATE!" A voice hollered quite loudly as it neared.

The Dex Holders looked around the area, and saw a girl limping towards Blue, gasping for breath.

"Oh, Soul, you're here!" Blue greeted the girl cheerfully, as she helped the brunette up to her feet.

Apparently, a few days ago, Blue had called her old friend Soul, to see if she wanted to join them in their field trip. After not seeing her for about a year or so, she thought it would be nice if she joined along with the Dex Holders. Besides, Blue had thought that Soul was a strong trainer, as she battled well, and had decent strategic skills. In addition, she was exceptional at the Pokealthlon, as she was was in the top 25 at one point. Although she wasn't a Dex Holder, Blue invited her anyway.

"Who's this chick?" Gold asked, while grinning sheepishly at the brunette.

As Crystal sighed in annoyance, Blue smiled as she began to speak. "Everyone, this is my old friend, Soul. She'll be joining us in the trip as well! Besides..." She averted her eyes to Silver. "I think she'd be a suitable partner for Silver~"

Both Silver and Soul glared at the devious brunette, as she laughed selfishly to her own victory.

"Now, shall we continue?" Blue asked, grabbing the attention of everyone once again.

She pulled out yet another piece of folded paper, and she began to unfold it, revealing a certain someone's name.

"Next is...Yellow!"

Yellow smiled nervously at her friend as she gently adjusted her hat, revealing more of her face. She wanted to be with that certain someone, and almost everyone knew who it was. Of course, except that person himself, the oblivious and handsome fool, who was quite slow when it came to love and relationships.

"Yellow's lucky partner will be..." She smiled at Red, who although had no idea why she was smiling at him, proceeded to smile back at her.

"...You guessed it. It's Red!"

Yellow immediately blushed with embarrassment, desperately trying to cover her face. Deep inside though, she was extremely happy that she was with Red, and was relieved that no one else would be taking him but herself. She silently thanked destiny, and walked over to Red, smiling brightly at the black haired Dex Holder.

"Hehe, I kinda had a feeling that we would end up as partners.." The Kanto Dex Holder smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head, prompting the blonde girl to softly giggle.

"I-I guess so..." She quietly whispered, immediately pulling her leather brimmed hat downwards, in order to cover the extremely crimson red blush that spread across her delicate cheeks.

Blue kept thinking that fate had something to do with this sudden pair up. First off, everyone so far had been paired up with the person that they liked, or could tolerate with, in Silver's perspective. They were extremely lucky, and this wasn't just some coincidence that she could brush off. This match up happened thrice in a row, maybe not for Silver, but it was extremely unlikely that Soul would end up running late, and her appearance happened right after Silver's name was called. Coincidence? Nah, it was definitely fate.

The brunette immediately felt a sense of relief throughout her body. If fate was messing with the matching pairs, and matched each person up with the person that they liked, then she could be with the person that she always wanted to be with...

Her heart began to beat loudly as she nervously pulled out another folded slip of paper from the leather hat.

"N-Next up is..." The Kanto Dex Holder stuttered as she placed her hand to her heart. "...Oh, it's Sapphire." The barbarian immediately stepped towards Blue's direction, awaiting her soon to be partner's name to be announced. The problem was, she had this small feeling in her gut that she knew who she was going to be with.

"Sapphire, the Hoenn Dex Holder, will be paired up with Ruby, her fellow rival!" Blue grinned at the couple, as they immediately exerted a negative reaction against this pair up.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The Hoenn Dex Holder cursed as she stomped towards him, ready to give him a piece of her mind. "Why am I always with you? You're such a sissy, and you always throw insults at me! You're always acting like a selfish brat who cares about no one else but himself and his _beautiful_ Pokemon!" She hollered angrily at her partner.

Ruby immediately felt a piece of his pride slowly fall down the drain. He grew discouraged. "Why are you always with me?! I feel the same too you know! I'm always with a rude, foul-mouthed barbarian who doesn't know how to act accordingly in front of her fellow seniors! Actually, you act like this in front of everyone!"

Sapphire tried her best to rub away the incoming tears coming from her eyes. "Ruby, you bastard! Take that back!"

"Young love these days." Emerald muttered under his breath, sighing loudly in annoyance as Ruby and Sapphire continued arguing. He was quite accustomed to this. In fact, everyone was. Ruby and Sapphire were often arguing about something every single time they were together. Whether it would be their Pokemon, their seniors, or even about the stupid weather, they would always get worked up about something.

Blue tried her best to ignore the arguing couple as she pulled out another piece of paper from the hat. She raised her voice in order to drown out the yells from the two Hoenn Dex Holders.

"Next up is Platinum! Now, who will she be with?"

Platinum immediately bowed to her fellow seniors.

Next to her were her "bodyguards", Diamond and Pearl. Although both of the Dex Holders had wanted to be with Platinum, as she was the only one they actually knew, Pearl knew that Diamond wanted to be Platinum's partner, as it was obvious about Diamond's attraction to the heiress. Unfortunately, they were in the same situation as Yellow with Red; the heiress was extremely oblivious to his feelings, and only thought of him as a close friend. Of course, Pearl wanted to change that. If Diamond were to be paired up with Platinum, then maybe she could start to like him. Especially when they would be alone most of the time, things were bound to happen.

"And Platinum's lucky partner will be...the one and only Diamond!"

The heiress smiled at Diamond, relieved that she was with her close friend. On the other hand though, she felt a pang of guilt for her other friend, Pearl, as then, he would have to be paired up with someone he didn't know too well, and it saddened her. Diamond sensed her guilt and gently held her hand, smiling back at his Lady.

Meanwhile, at the back of the group, along with Red and Yellow, the Viridian Gym Leader sighed as he crossed his arms. He wanted to do anything to not be with the pesky girl, but, as he suspected, the chances of him being paired with her were raising as she announced each partnership. Now, after Diamond and Platinum, the only people left who were still without a partner were Blue, himself, Pearl, and Emerald. He silently hoped that he was with either Pearl or even Emerald. Then again, if he was paired with them, Blue would probably do something about it.

"Hehe, next up, it's my Greenie!" She smirked at the Gym Leader, and he sighed loudly. "I wonder who he'll be with..."

Everyone knew who he was going to end up with. It was quite obvious.

As she pulled out a small piece of paper from the leather hat and read the name, her eyes seemed to drift downward for half of a second. Suddenly though, she smiled, and continued anyway.

"I knew it! I'm going to be with Green!" She jumped up in the air, excited and satisfied. He swore that on the slip of paper, he saw the letters "Pe", but couldn't confirm his suspicions as she hurriedly threw the slip onto the ground, along with the other pieces of paper.

"Pesky girl..." He muttered under his breath.

"Lastly, the only people left are Pearl and Emerald! So that means that they'll be partners!"

Pearl and Emerald glared at each other. Apparently, their bossy and somewhat arrogant attitudes seemed to clash.

Blue sighed, but smiled nonetheless. This really was going to be an interesting game. She looked up at the sky, and took a deep breath.

"It was fate...huh?"

* * *

**Gosh, this chapter was freaking long! The ending was a bit rushed, well, because, it was too freaking long! I hope next chapter, the field trip actually begins. The simple game of Capture the Flag will immediately grow crazy. But, that will happen...next chapter. Hopefully.**

**I added a bit of shippyness in this, so it wasn't exactly useless, right?**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
